Como si con ese Beso Sellaran su Destino
by Anya Drakovich
Summary: Porque unos padres no deberían recibir esa noticia. el día que marcaría el destino de Harry Potter


Esta historia no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus maravillosos personajes, sino que son a la maravillosa e imaginativa sin fin J. ,

_**AVISO**_: esta historia participa en el reto temático de Abril "Lily&James" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"

* * *

Como si ese beso sellaras su destino.

Era un día horrible, de esos que parecen que el cielo va a caerse de un momento a otro, con una lluvia torrencial que calaba hasta los huesos, un viento frío y penetrante capaz de paralizarte y aturdir tus sentidos, rayos y truenos impedían cualquier tipo de conversación entre las personas aunque fuera simplemente para decir "refugiémonos". A pesar de ello James Potter no movió ni un músculo de su cuerpo, estaba atento y firme con todos los sentidos alerta y pendiente de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, sus amigos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin estaban a un paso por detrás de él, ambos le apoyaban en silencio, pero tan asustados como el mismo líder de los Merodeadores.

James sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda, Sirius dio un involuntario paso atrás mientras que Remus se encogía, aquellos habían sido tres gesto nada dignos de su valentía Gryiffindor, por lo que si alguien les preguntaba negarían la evidencia.

"Peter ha sido muy inteligente esta vez" pensó James vagamente, y era cierto por una vez su "amigo" había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para estar ausente.

Se oyó un grito al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡James Charlius Potter! VOY A MATARTE-gritó la voz

James se estremeció y dio un paso atrás.

-creo que deberíamos esperar…-empezó James.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento.

-¡JAMES POTTER!—gritó la mujer que había abierto la puerta.

Los tres hombres retrocedieron sobresaltados por el grito y la repentina aparición de la mujer en la entrada a la casa. Sirius se desapareció antes de que la mujer pudiera decir algo más, mientras que Remus se quedó lo justo para susurrar un "Lo siento James"

Allí en el marco de la puerta estaba Lily Potter con su melena pelirroja al viento, las manos en la cintura y sus ojos verdes fulminándolo con la mirada.

-NI SE TE OCURRA UIR JAMES—gritó Lily cuando vio a su marido dar un tercer paso atrás-¡entra si no quieres que te meta yo por la fuerza! Y créeme no te va a gustar que lo haga…

James entró en la casa diligentemente con la cabeza gacha y sin si quiera abrir la boca para discutir, cuando Lily estaba de mal humor era mejor no llevarle la contraria, sobre todo en los últimos meses.

-¡te haces una idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti llevas TRES días desaparecido tú y tus insufribles e irresponsables amigos. No tenía a nadie que me dijera nada sobre ti. Te fuiste de misión el viernes y me dijiste que solo estarías fuera un día llevo cinco días angustiada sin saber si te había pasado algo ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LOS MUCHO QUE HE TEMIDO POR TU VIDA?!—terminó gritando con lágrimas en los ojos.

James sintió un golpe en el estómago al ver a su Lily llorando con la preocupación y el miedo reflejado en los ojos, sin dudar ni un segundo la atrajo contra su pecho, ignorando en todo momento las protestas de Lily y sus intentos de separarse de él.

-estoy enfadada contigo imbécil—dijo Lily golpeando a su marido en el pecho intentando separase del férreo abrazo de él.

-lo siento Lils no quería preocuparte, me habría puesto en contacto pero era demasiado arriesgado

Lily dejó de forcejear y lloró libremente en el hombro de su marido abrazándolo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-lo sé, James pero…estaba tan preocupada—dijo Lily llorando—nadie me decía nada, mi cabeza me decía que era arriesgado para los dos que trataras de ponerte en contacto conmigo, lo entendía pero mi corazón…estas hormonas son una mierda y me están volviendo loca. ¡Y estaba muerta de preocupación!

James se rio un poco por la explosión de su esposa y la abrazó con más fuerza, con una de sus manos acarició suavemente el vientre hinchado de ocho meses de embarazo de Lily, notó como respuesta a la caricia un golpe justo debajo de su mano, no era uno de los golpecitos suaves que solía dar el bebé, más bien era uno bastante fuerte, James casi podía palpar la animosidad del bebé hacia él.

-el bebé está enfadado contigo por irte a esa misión de la Orden, también ha estado preocupado, no ha dejado de moverse desde que te fuiste.

James se rio, tenía la impresión de que su hijo se parecería mucho a su querida Lily en cuanto a carácter.

-lo siento a los dos—James se agachó y se puso a la altura del vientre de su esposa—perdóname Harry—dijo dando un beso en la tripa. Como respuesta el bebé dio una patada más fuerte que la anterior y James se rio—creo que será todavía más rencoroso que la madre.

Lily le dio una colleja juguetona a su marido.

-no te haces una idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti James—dijo angustiada.

-lo siento mi amor—dijo James de nuevo—no volveré a ser tan descuidado la próxima vez que tenga una misión intentaré diseñar algo para poder comunicarme contigo.

James y Lily se estaban besando suavemente cuando oyeron que se activaba la red floo y fueron al salón a ver quién quería verlos, no esperaban visitas, aunque tal vez fuera Sirius para asegurarse de que James no había sido asesinado a manos de la pelirroja.

Albus Dumbledore salió de entre las llamas, el venerable anciano parecía agotado, triste y cansado, aunque de forma efímera parecía que tenía un deje de esperanza mezclado con preocupación en la profundidad de sus ojos.

-¿profesor?—preguntó Lily perpleja ante la presencia del Director de Hogwarts.

-James, Lily…necesito hablar con ustedes, es importante…

-desde luego profesor ¿necesita algo?—preguntó James ofreciéndole asiento al profesor que declinó la oferta y empezó a pasearse de un lado al otro de la estancia con nerviosismo.

-¿profesor ocurre algo? ¿Ha habido un nuevo ataque?—preguntó Lily en esa ocasión.

Albus detuvo su nervioso paseo y lo miró

-es en estos momento cuando más se muestra la injusta que es la guerra—dijo Albus Dumbledore más para sí mismo que para sus exalumnos.

-que quiere decir—preguntó James poniéndose repentinamente serio.

-hace unas horas me reuní con Sybill Trelawney… es descendiente de una profetisa bastante famosa de hace varios siglos, nuestra reunión era una propuesta de trabajo, se ofrecía a ser profesora de adivinación en Hogwarts

Lily frunció el ceño ante la asignatura no era precisamente una de sus favoritas.

-al principio fui a la reunión como un mero compromiso. Como probablemente entiendan tenía pensado eliminar esa rama de la enseñanza mágica en Hogwarts, pero mientras estaba con la profesora Trelawney—Dumbledore dudó—ocurrió lo que no creía que fuera posible, hizo una profecía delante de mí.

James y Lily.

-¿cómo puede estar seguro de eso profesor?—preguntó Lily.

-porque mencionó algunas características que son ciertas y sinceramente mi muchacha es imposible que lo que me dijo no fuera un profecía.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la profecía con nosotros?—preguntó James imaginándose que si Dumbledore estaba allí con ellos y traía esa cara de culpabilidad era por algo.

_-"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."—_Albus recitó la profecía de memoria.

Lily frunció el ceño sin saber todavía a que venía la visita del director, la Gryffindor había sido una gran estudiante de Hogwarts en la mayor parte de sus asignaturas pero nunca había cursado adivinación y por ende no sabía interpretar una profecía. James, por otro lado, aunque no había cursado adivinación en Hogwarts si lo había hecho en su casa, puesto que su tía, una de las hermanas de su madre, había trabajado en el departamento de misterios y le había enseñado por lo menos a interpretar profecías antes de que la mujer muriera cuando él tenía 15 años, al oír la profecía que Dumbledore recitó el joven Potter supo interpretarla inmediatamente a pesar del tiempo trascurrido desde su última clase con su tía.

James se quedó completamente congelado y miró a Albus como si se debatiera en querer matarlo o acusarlo de traidor por llevarle esa noticia, como si fuera el culpable de la misma.

-¡no!—exclamó James cogiendo a Lily fuerte del brazo para empujarla detrás de él de forma protectora.

-¿James?—preguntó Lily sorprendida por el arranque de su marido.

-¡No habla en serio! ¡Ni de broma! ¡NO!—dijo James—esa loca se lo ha inventado ¡NO ES CIERTO!

-señor Potter

-NI SEÑOR POTTER NI NADA ESTO ES UNA BROMA DE MUY MAL GUSTO ALBUS—gritó James con lágrimas de tristeza y rabia en los ojos empujando a su esposa detrás de él en todo momento y retrocediendo como si Albus fuera a atentar contra la vida de Lily—tiene que ser una broma profesor, por favor-suplicó

-James…por favor…—dijo de nuevo Albus intentando ser conciliador—no sé si se refería completamente a vosotros los Longbottom también reúnen las características de la profecía, no estoy seguro, pero aun así hay que prepararse, tenéis que esconderos y poner todas las protecciones posibles para que Voldemort no pueda encontraros.

-¿de que estas hablando?—preguntó Lily mirando a Albus confusa-¿James porque te pones así? ¿Qué ocurre?

-por favor sentaros—dijo Albus intentando calmar la furia asesina de James, pero este no cedía ni una ápice todavía se mantenía de pie de forma protectora delante de su mujer.

Lily pasó una mano suavemente por el brazo de James intentando calmarlo, hicieron falta unos minutos para que james se calmara lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran sentarse en el sofá

-bien, ahora que estamos más tranquilos me vais a explicar que pasa.

-creo que será mejor que yo me marche, tendréis que halar entre vosotros—dijo Albus—pero por favor cuando hayan hablado mándenme un patronus es necesario empezar cuanto antes con las protecciones

Sin decir una palabra más Dumbledore se metió en la chimenea.

-¿James que ocurre?—preguntó Lily—solo entendía una parte de la profecía la que decía que Voldermot sería derrotado.

James tragó saliva con fuerza y miró a su esposa con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, inevitablemente Lily se asustó, nunca había ha visto a James tan asustado ni tan triste, ni si quiera cuando murieron sus padres.

-¿James?—volvió a insistir Lily al ver que el hombre seguía sin decirle que pasaba.

-la profecía decía que habráalguien capaz de derrotar a Voldemort.

Lily asintió quedamente recordando aquella parte de la profecía.

-eso significa que no ha nacido todavía el que lo derrotará, en la profecía dice cuando ¿no?

James asintió.

-¿algo del séptimo mes?—dijo Lily estremeciéndose, ella estaba embarazada de ocho meses más o menos, no tenía las cuentas exactas, pero si no se equivocaba su hijo nacería para finales de Julio principios de Agosto.

James tragó con fuerza.

-nacerá el séptimo mes de una pareja que se ha enfrentado a Voldemort tres veces Lily

Lily miró a su marido, sabía que le estaba diciendo algo clave, la parte racional de su cerebro le estaba gritando lo que estaba pasando, el por qué su marido se había puesto a gritarle a Dumbledore y porqué tenía tanto miedo, pero su corazón se negaba si quiera a pensar en ello era algo que no podría soportar.

Sin ser consciente de ello Lily negaba con la cabeza, no queriendo escuchar las palabras que sabía saldrían de los labios de su marido, que no serían más que la confirmación que su mente le decía y que su amor se negaba a reconocer.

-la profecía habla de Harry…

-NO—gritó Lily quitándose las manos de James de encima que intentaban abrazarla

-habla de nuestro hijo Lily—lloró James abrazando a su esposa.

Lily rompió en llanto abrazándose a James

-¡NO….! Mi hijo no puede hablar de Harry mi pequeño NO

Lily golpeaba el pecho de James porque necesitaba descargarse con alguien y Dumbledore se había ido. No podía concebir que su pequeño he indefenso bebé que aún no nacía había sido marcado para derrotar a Voldermort, ese monstruo sin corazón.

James abrazó con fuerza a Lily, y a pesar de que caían lágrimas por sus mejillas se negó a derrumbarse, endureció la mirada.

-no va a tocar a nuestro hijo Lily, ¡te lo juro!—dijo James muy serio—antes muerto. Os protegeré con mi vida

Lily apartó su rostro del pecho de su marido y lo miró.

-no James, no quiero que mueras protegiéndonos, yo también voy a luchar por nuestro hijo, si quiere llegar hasta nuestro pequeño tendrá que pasar también por encima de mi cadáver. Lo protegeremos los DOS con nuestras vidas—dijo Lily—si es necesario moriremos los dos pero no podemos permitir que ese monstruo se acerque a Harry.

James asintió.

-es un juramento—dijo James y ambos se besaron con pasión.

Como si con ese beso sellaran su destino…


End file.
